When Tomorrow Starts Without Me
by xxStargazer
Summary: Shane and Mitchie never seem to get their happy ending, no matter what lifetime it is. What happens when Cupid is sent to ensure that they get their happy ending? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Tomorrow Starts Without Me

Rated: T

Summary: Shane and Mitchie never seem to get their happy ending, no matter what lifetime it is. What happens when Cupid is sent to ensure that they get their happy ending? But there's a problem. Shane Gray is an arrogant popstar and Mitchie is sadly his female counterpart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie.

A/N: Mitchie's poem that is featured was in a number of Joe/Demi videos. I became so inspired that this fanfic idea popped into my mind. Oh, and just so you know, I cut out some parts of the poem in order to relate to Shane and Mitchie's situation. So, yeah, happy reading! Tell me if the plot is interesting enough to continue.

* * *

1954

"Michelle? Michelle!" Shane cried as he hugged his girlfriend's pale-cold body.

Tears slipped down his face as he stared sadly at his girlfriends still angelic face. It was like she was just in a peaceful sleep. Her porcelain skin was still dewy, her cheeks still blushed pink, her lips still red and soft, but she was gone. Her breathing had ceased and she was still.

He sobbed as his hand went to meet hers. Instead of meeting her cold flesh he felt a slip of paper. Carefully, Shane extracted it from his dead lover's hand.

When he opened it up, his breathing became unsteady. It was Michelle's handwriting. He thumbed over it lovingly before reading its contents.

_When tomorrow starts without me,_

_and I'm not there to see,_

_If the sun should rise and find your eyes_

_All filled with tears for me:_

_I wish you wouldn't cry_

_The way you did today,_

_While thinking of the many things,_

_We didn't get to say._

_I know how much you love me,_

_As much as I love you,_

_And each time that you think of me,_

_I know you'll miss me too:_

_But when tomorrow starts without me,_

_Please try to understand,_

_That an angel came and called my name,_

_And took me by the hand._

_And said my place was ready,_

_In heaven far above,_

_And that I'd have to leave behind_

_All those I dearly love._

_But as I turned to walk away,_

_A tear fell from my eye_

_For all my life, I'd always thought,_

_I didn't want to die._

_I had so much to live for,_

_So much left yet to do,_

_It seemed almost impossible,_

_That I was leaving you._

_I thought of all the yesterdays,_

_The good ones and the bad,_

_I thought of all the love we shared,_

_And all the fun we had._

_If I could relive yesterday,_

_Just even for a while,_

_I'd say good-bye and kiss you_

_And maybe see you smile._

_But then I fully realized,_

_That this could never be,_

_For emptiness and memories,_

_Would take the place of me._

_And when I thought of worldly things,_

_I might miss come tomorrow,_

_I thought of you, and when I did,_

_My heart was filled with sorrow._

_Today my life on earth will pass,_

_But in heaven my life will be anew._

_I promise no tomorrow,_

_But today will always last,_

_And since each day's the same way_

_There's no longing for the past._

_You have been so faithful,_

_So trusting and so true._

_Though there were times_

_You did some things_

_You knew you shouldn't do._

_But you have been forgiven_

_And now at last you're free._

_So when tomorrow starts without me,_

_Don't think we're far apart,_

_For every time you think of me,_

_I'm right here, in your heart_

_Darling, this poem is for you. I'm sorry that tomorrow will start without me. Please, live for me. _

_I love you,_

_Michelle_

More tears slipped down his face. His beautiful sweet Michelle and her last concern while living was him. He didn't want tomorrow to start without her. He didn't want to live.

With a trembling hand he took out his father's old pocket knife. It was still as sharp as ever. It gleamed in the fading sunlight, mocking Shane, tempting him. He swallowed his saliva and glanced at his love's dead body.

"I'm sorry Michelle, I'm so sorry."

He took the blade and tore open his skin on his wrist, making sure to get the vain. His blood trickled on the floor and time seemed to pass so slowly, but soon, he too was gone.

* * *

"CUPID!" Aphrodite screamed as she was looking over a file.

The shy winged god sheepishly appeared in front of his mother with his head down.

"Yes mother…" He said quietly.

The goddess twirled her luxurious blonde locks and gave her son an eerie smile. It wasn't abnormal to see this face. Although she was pegged as the 'goddess of love', Aphrodite was often angry and short-tempered.

"So, son of mine. Care to tell me why the Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres case still hasn't been resolved?" She spat.

Cupid gulped and scratched his bald head.

_Mitchie and Shane, Mitchie and Shane, why did that couple sound so familiar?_

Suddenly Cupid's eyes widened, he remembered who Shane and Mitchie were as his mother thumbed through the 'Smitchie File'. This was a case that he was hoping his dearest mother would forget because something always went wrong. He couldn't fathom why his mother just wouldn't accept it. It was obvious that this couple was not meant to be.

"10,000 B.C., Shanlonius gets seduced by a Camilliana, leaving a heartbroken Michaela." Aphrodite read before flipping to another page. "1347, Michelle watches Shane die from the plague, later catching it herself and getting killed..."

Cupid laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Well, mother...you see."

"SILENCE!" The goddess yelled as she continued reading.

She cleared her throat. "1740, both Shane and Michelle are caught in the crossfire that is the Inquisition. 1915, Shane dies in battle during World War I. Then there is the most recent case, 1954. Michelle died from cancer and Shane committed suicide..." She concluded.

"You missed several other times that we----"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? This couple is meant to be, it's your sloppy work! They wouldn't keep reincarnating if they weren't meant to be!" Aphrodite roared.

His mother's golden dress quickly turned into a dress of flames.

Not. Good.

"You will take their case. " She said firmly, before handing him the fat 'Smitchie File'.

He groaned at the weight. If a file was that big, then there was no hope.

"Don't I at least get a cool disguise?" Cupid asked as he pointed out his not so discreet figure.

"Don't push your luck."

"But mother..." Cupid asked, his lips with trembling with fear. He wanted a cool disguise, but his mother did not look pleased.

"Fine." She said absentmindedly as she cast a spell.

There was a bright flash and soon Cupid was in disguise. He snapped his fingers, causing a mirror to appear before him.

"Seriously Mom, Zac Efron?"

His mother chuckled. "He's a cutie."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Tomorrow Starts Without Me

Rated: T

Summary: Shane and Mitchie never seem to get their happy ending, no matter what lifetime it is. What happens when Cupid is sent to ensure that they get their happy ending? But there's a problem. Shane Gray is an arrogant popstar and Mitchie is sadly his female counterpart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie.

A/N: Thanks for the response everyone. I'm glad that everyone found my idea original. It means a lot to me. :) This chapter is a transition one, a bit immature for me, but I think it was needed to get the point across. I wasn't entirely satisfied with the outcome of this chapter...but I think it's okay.

* * *

Cupid crash-landed in his "apartment"---this was going to be interesting. He basically had to capture Zac and warp him to Mount Olympus to be with his mother. This was necessary because in order for Cupid's disguise to work, Zac had to be gone in order for him to assume his identity.

With a heavy heart, Cupid tiptoed around his apartment and sure enough Zac was in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone.

"I miss you too Nessa, have a safe trip!" Zac said into his cell phone.

Zac hung up and turned around. Hottie met hottie and let's just say the real one was shocked.

"Oh my gawd, why are you me?" He demanded.

Cupid grinned and magically made his bow and arrow appear, aiming and pointing quickly.

"Send him to Mount Olympus!" He shouted.

The arrow hit Zac before he could react. There was a bright flash and soon Zac was gone.

"That's one thing down, now's the hard part." Cupid said to himself.

He snapped his fingers causing a god-pod to appear in his hand. The design was similar to that of an I-Touch. Carefully, Cupid scrolled down before tapping on the file that he was looking for, Shane/Mitchie-1990s. He skimmed through the file and soon his concentrated look quickly turned to a frown.

2008- Shane and Mitchie meet at Camp Rock. Shane becomes infatuated with the 'girl with the voice'. Shane and Mitchie develop a friendship (Note: Both have crushes on each other). Shane is conflicted with his feelings for the 'girl with the voice' and Mitchie. On the day he wants to confess, Shane finds out about Mitchie's lies. Shane is so upset he leaves camp early. Mitchie wins Final Jam but instead of receiving the duet prize, she receives a deal to release a single on the radio. The deal is successful and her hit 'Don't Forget' reaches #1. Her and Shane do not contact each other.

2009- Shane's personality is back how it used to be and Mitchie's personality is no longer the same. She is just like Shane. Both have not seen each other since Camp Rock.

"Shit."

* * *

"Where is my latte?" A bratty voice yelled.

The voice belonged to none other than Mitchie Torres. Gone was the sweet, shy, humble girl with pretty girl-next-door features. Now she was _the_ Mitchie Torres. She was known as a popstar diva with the most expensive highlights and designer wardrobe.

"Seriously Mitch?" A voice said.

The diva turned around, causing her bitchy expression to soften due to the person in front of her.

"Caitlyn!"

Her friend rolled her eyes and gave Mitchie a hug.

"Still a bitch I see." Caitlyn joked.

The brunette sighed and sat back on her chair. "I am not a bitch!" She declared. Once she said that she paused, something was missing. "Where's my latte?"

Caitlyn sighed at her friend and shook her head. Mitchie was a diva all right.

* * *

"Where is my latte?" Another bratty voice yelled from the other side of LA.

This person's voice was equal in annoyance when compared to Mitchie Torres. The voice belonged to none other than Shane Gray. Since Mitchie's deception Shane had reverted back to being a jerk. He was unbearable and obnoxious.

On cue, Nate entered Shane's room.

"Hey man." Shane said, removing a bit of the jerk in his tone.

Nate looked at his best friend, recognizing a bit of the old Shane. However, once Nate blinked, jerk Shane reapearred.

"Still a jerk I see."

Shane huffed. "I am not a jerk."

Looking at his empty coaster, Shane's expression became instantly annoyed.

"Where is my latte?"

Nate shook his head at his best friend before exiting, he was fed up with his antics.

* * *

"Hold on Mitch, my cell is ringing, I'll just take this out on the balcony."

Mitchie absentmindedly nodded while sipping her extremely specific latte. Non-Fat, 0 Cal, soy milk, mocha flavored latte, no whipped cream with a sprinkling of cinnamon.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her friends, obviously annoyed. She slipped into the balcony, pressing her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Umm, is this Caitlyn?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" She asked with curiosity,

"It's Nate, from Connect Three. I don't know if you remember me---"

"Yeah I do."

How could she forget? Although she never admitted it to anybody, she had always had a thing for 'Nate'. She thought that they had a connection when they met but any chance of it developing was squashed when Mitchie and Shane 'broke up'.

"Well, I think you know why I called. Shane is unbearable and I think the only person that can fix him is…well Mitchie." He admitted.

Caitlyn bit her lip. "Well, there's a problem. Mitchie is kind of a jerk also. Well, ever since Shane and her stopped being friend's…she changed. She's cool with me but even with me she has a bit of an attitude."

"Caitlyn, this isn't soy!" Mitchie yelled in the background.

"Did I just here what I think I heard?" Nate asked.

"Yeah…"

"Guess the situations worse than I thought. What should we do?"

Caitlyn racked her brain for an answer. What were they going t do about their respective best friends? They both had attitudes and they refused to listen to anyone.

"I have a plan!" They said at the same time.

Nate cleared his throat. "You first."

"Let's send them to Camp Rock."

"That's genius!" Nate exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes! But how do we get them there? Oh, and when they get there, how do we make sure they are with each other?"

Caitlyn smirked. "Leave it to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When Tomorrow Starts Without Me

Rated: T

Summary: Shane and Mitchie never seem to get their happy ending, no matter what lifetime it is. What happens when Cupid is sent to ensure that they get their happy ending? But there's a problem. Shane Gray is an arrogant popstar and Mitchie is sadly his female counterpart.

**UPDATE ALERT: My Channy fic. _Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt_ is updated!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie.

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! Again, this is another transition chapter. It is necessary. Next chapter will be some Shane/Mitchie interaction :)

* * *

"You want to help with musical theater singing?" A man with an Australian accent said on the other line.

Cupid cleared his throat. "Yes, I would like to. I already informed my manager."

"Well that's great than. I'm looking forward to seeing you Zac."

"It's my pleasure."

The line went dead and Cupid let out a sigh of relief. That was another problem out of the way. Everything was so far, so good. However, he had nearly bruised his wings shooting his arrows at Caitlyn and Nate the other day.

_Stupid pigeons._

Yes, the respective best friend's did not think of the idea of sending Shane and Mitchie to Camp Rock, he did. After all, he did need catalysts. Shane and Mitchie wouldn't listen to Zac Efron but they would listen to their friends.

* * *

"Cabo?" Mitchie asked with excitement.

Caitlyn nodded and handed her the tickets. Mitchie gladly took them and grinned at her best friend.

"I already spoke to Angie about you having a few weeks off, so no worries."

Mitchie got up and hugged her best friend. Caitlyn hugged back, almost feeling guilty for fooling her friend, but she knew what was right. Mitchie was acting like herself at this moment in time, but it wasn't a guarantee.

"Thanks Cait, now onto more important business. What hotel did you book? It better be five star with an east facing room!"

Caitlyn sighed and pulled out of the hug, a look of disappointment gracing her features.

"Of course it's five stars. Now go and get packed tonight. We leave tomorrow morning."

"I gotcha Cait, but be sure about the east facing room!"

* * *

"Cabo?" Shane asked, excitement evident in his voice.

Nate grinned at his friend and handed him a ticket. The old Shane had made an appearance yet again.

"Since when are we going to Cabo?" Jason piped.

The curly haired boy glared at Jason, silencing him immediately.

"Since I spoke to Drew yesterday. He agreed to give us a few weeks off."

Shane fingered the ticket, a smile appearing upon his handsome face.

"Amazing. Now I can work on my tan." He said before lounging back on the couch.

Nate rolled his eyes. Just when he was acting normal just a few minutes ago, he becomes a jerk.

* * *

NEXT MORNING…

"Our flight is at 10:45 and it's almost 9:45 and we are no where near the airport!" Mitchie complained.

Caitlyn glared at her friend. "Be patient, I'll call the airport to delay the flight. You are Mitchie Torres after all. Take a nap or something."

Mitchie huffed and put her over sized Chanel glasses over her eyes.

* * *

"Nate, what's taking so long?" Shane whined.

"Well actually Shane, the airport is an hour away and it's only been 15 minutes…" Jason pointed out.

Nate shook his head at his two friends. "Will you two just shut up? He snapped.

Shane looked away and folded his arms around his middle while Jason just folded his hands in his lap. Nate caught Jason's eye and gestured to Shane with his head as a warning. Nate had informed Jason of the plan last night, and let's just say he hadn't been doing a very good job at keeping it a secret.

* * *

Mitchie woke up and removed her sunglasses from her eyes. She groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before smoothing out her Zac Posen dress. With a yawn, she looked at her watch.

12:00.

"CAIT!" She yelled. "We missed our flight!"

Caitlyn winced. "I'm right next to you, you know. Plus, I know we missed the flight."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "How can you be so calm?" She demanded.

"Miss Caitlyn, we are here." The driver announced.

"If by here, he better me the airport." Mitchie barked.

Caitlyn breathed. This was the moment of truth.

"Mitchie, we're not going to Cabo."

"WHAT?" She said with confusion.

"We're at Camp Rock. I talked to Angie and we agreed you need an attitude adjustment. "

Mitchie's jaw dropped. She was thoroughly and utterly shocked.

"I am not Shane Gray!" She defended.

His name rolled off her tongue with acid. She had not said his name since Camp Rock. She didn't want to think of him at all.

"Angie said you have to go or you're recording contract is gone." Caitlyn explained.

"Cait…" Mitchie started, her vulnerability starting t show.

"Get out Mitch. You have to do this, you're not yourself anymore."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at her friend. "So this is the thanks I get for helping you launch you're producer career?" She spat bitterly.

Caitlyn shrugged. "And that response there is exactly why you should be at Camp Rock."

The brunette's eyes softened, she almost felt guilty for yellng at Cait, but then again she didn't believe she belonged at Camp Rock.

With her head high on her shoulders, Mitchie opened the limo door.

"Fine, I'll go to this stupid camp." She yelled before slamming the door.

* * *

Shane yawned and stretched his arms. Once his drowsiness slowly drifted away, he pulled out his cell phone to check the time.

12:30.

"NATE!" He roared.

The curly haired brunette looked over at his friend with annoyance.

"What?"

Shane pointed to his cell phone. "It's 12:30! We missed our flight Nate."

"We aren't going to Cabo Shane." Jason said abruptly.

Nate glared at Jason, he was going to slowly ease the truth into the conversation but Jason had blown it; surprise, surprise.

"Nate, please tell me Jason is joking."

Nate shook his head. "No, Jason is right…"

"We're at Camp Rock." Jason interrupted.

"JASE!" Nate reprimanded.

He rubbed his head with his thumbs. This was not going t be good. Shane already looked like he was fuming. A frown had graced his features and his hand was clenched tightly into a fist.

"Why am I here? I don't deserve to be here!"

Nate let out a deep breath. "Our recording contract is in jeopardy again. Drew told me a couple days ago and he agreed that this was the best idea."

"Oh, Shane Gray Camp Rock rehab part deaux?" He said with a laugh. "Now all we need is a conniving brunette." He added bitterly.

"Well too bad. Get out. You know you have to do this." Nate responded.

Shane glared at Nate and Jason before opening the limo door.

"One word, pay back." He threatened.

Jason's eyes lit up. "Again Shane, that's two words." He pointed out.

"Whatever."

Shane slammed the door but not before hearing Jason's voice call out.

"Don't forget my birdhouse this time!"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When Tomorrow Starts Without Me

Rated: T

Summary: Shane and Mitchie never seem to get their happy ending, no matter what lifetime it is. What happens when Cupid is sent to ensure that they get their happy ending? But there's a problem. Shane Gray is an arrogant popstar and Mitchie is sadly his female counterpart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, if I did, then Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of the movie.

A/N: I apologize for the temporary hiatus! Here's the next chapter. Hope people are still interested!

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she entered her cabin. In frustration she sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She both hated and loved Camp Rock, but at that present moment she was leaning toward the former. Camp Rock brought back so many painful memories. Plus their was the fact that she was convinced that it was the camp that warped her into what she was now: a soulless label droid, bratty pop star. However, although she would never admit it, she knew deep down she couldn't blame Camp Rock. She could only blame herself, but that reality was too painful for her to even fathom. After all, Mitchie Torres wasn't really a bitch; she just felt the need to act that way out off self-punishment for her past doings.

"Damn you Shane." She said softly to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brown was being hypnotized by Cupid…and not in a romantic way. More like literally.

"You will not assign Shane to my cabin." He said in a hypnotic tone.

"I will not assign Shane to my cabin." He repeated back.

Cupid shook his head. The wording was wrong. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"You will not assign Shane to Zac's cabin." He ordered.

"I will not assign Shane to Zac's cabin." He repeated back to Cupid.

Cupid grinned and snapped his fingers. Immediately, Brown got out of his trance. The foreigner shook his head as if his thoughts were all muddled.

"What were you just saying Zac? I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, I was just telling you that Shane has arrived."

Before Brown could talk to Cupid more, the winged god looked at his blank wrist and smiled sheepishly.

"Look at the time, I got to go!" He said abruptly, leaving a confused Brown.

The counselor scratched his head.

_'Funny, I imagined Zac Efron to be...well...not like that.'_

"BROWN!" A voice boomed.

The older man cringed at the voice. He knew who that voice belonged to.

"Oh look, it's my bratty nephew." He announced sarcastically.

Shane shrugged his shoulders and gave his uncle a half-hearted hug. Obviously, he wasn't excited to be at Camp Rock. After all, even thinking about the place brought back terrible memories involving visions of a crying brunette.

Brown pulled out of the hug and observed his nephew. "Still skilled with a flat iron, I see."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Just, lead me to my misery. I already know why I'm here...again."

His uncle looked at him in confusion. He couldn't seem to remember why Shane was there. Yes, he knew that his nephew had been acting up again but he figured that his manager would send him to rehab or anger management class. He didn't think that they would try Camp Rock rehabilitation on him again. In fact, he wasn't informed of anything.

Behind the trees, Cupid was reading Brown's thoughts.

"Well Shane I actually---"

_'Oh crap. I knew I should have monitored Nate and Caitlyn more.' Cupid thought to himself. _

With one swift motion, Cupid shot a transparent arrow into Brown's back. It hit him perfectly, causing Cupid to let out a sigh of relief.

Brown paused, causing Shane to look at his uncle with concern.

"You okay Brown?" He asked.

His uncle shook his head. "Never mind. Just go to your cabin, here are your keys."

Shane took the keys and headed towards his doom.

_'Camp Rock part two...great, just freaking great...'_

_

* * *

_

Shane entered his cabin and set down all his equipment. He observed that it was a two bedroom cabin.

_'Great, even more misery." He thought._

He saw that his room mate had already set up his stuff by the window. Shane groaned.

_'Bastard even took the better side.' _

He went and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep when he heard soft singing coming from the bathroom. Quickly, his eyes shot open. The voice was soothing and oddly enough female.

_'My room mate is a chick?'_

Shane got up and crept towards the bathroom, pressing his ear closely to the door. His eyes quickly widened. He recognized the melody that was being sung.

_'This is real_

_This is me'_

In a surge of excitement Shane opened the door to listen better.

_'I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me'_

He felt shivers raise up and down his spine. It was the girl with the voice. He couldn't help himself, he stepped fully into the bathroom.

_'Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be'_

_"_This is me." He sang the last line, harmonizing with the voice.

Immediately, the person in the shower screamed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just overheard you singing and I was curious and----oh gawd, I'm sorry!" Shane explained.

Quickly, the person in the shower grabbed her towel that was hanging. Shane could see the silhouette wrap the towel around her body. Out of respect, Shane turned around so the person could step out of the shower in peace.

"So my room mate is a guy..." The person said.

Shane gulped in nervousness. He wanted so badly to turn around and see who the girl was, but he didn't want to see forward.

"You can turn around, I'm in a robe now."

With hesitation, Shane slowly turned around. He could feel the anticipation creeping up his spine. Finally, he would know who the girl with the voice was.

"Mitchie?"

"Shane?"


End file.
